Embodiments of the present invention relate to a method for generating a microscopy panoramic representation, and to a corresponding computer program. Further embodiments relate to a device for generating a microscopy panoramic representation, and to a system including the device and a microscope. Generally, the context of the invention is in the field of image analysis and visualization for microscopy.
Microscopy is used in particular in the medical field. In clinical laboratories and pathology departments, tissue, cells and body fluids are examined, that is evaluated visually under a microscope, every day. Depending on the size of the laboratory or department, these may be a few dozen up to several 1000 microscope slides per day.
In the case of a histopathological examination of tissue sections, the results of this examination (findings) are dictated by the pathologist and then transferred to a findings letter. For cytopathology or hematology (for example when generating a differential hemogram or when analyzing bone marrow), different types of cells are, for example, counted and the parameters documented using a keypad.
Irrespective of these contents and textual information, an iconic (graphic) documentation of the examined tissue cells/body fluid by suitable digital images or image sections also increases in relevance and importance.
At present, there are two basic solution approaches for image-based documentation. In accordance with a first solution approach, a so-called digital slide scanner or automated microscope is used (that is in particular with an automated or motor-movable stage for positioning the microscope slides). Microscope slides over large areas may be digitalized and archived in this way. Due to the automatically acquired digitalized images, panoramas may be generated directly, if necessitated, during the scan operation or even afterwards when using global optimization methods (for a higher quality). An example of such a system is the Zeiss AxioScan.Z1 system. However, the costs for such digital slide scanners are relatively high, thereby entailing a still low spreading of these concepts.
When assuming that the plurality of microscopy pictures which, when merged or stitched (i.e. tile to tile), form a microscopy panoramic representation, are present already in a digitalized form, microscopy panoramic representations may be generated from the individual images using stitching software programs already available on the market. An example of such software is Microsoft Image Composite Editor. Using such software which generates microscopy panoramic representations offline, however, a disadvantage is that the panoramas cannot be visualized in real time. The consequence of this is that it is hard for the user to recognize whether he or she is taking a complete panorama or whether “holes” or “white tiles” remain in the image. This is of particular importance for manual microscopes without automated XY stages. In addition, consequently the user cannot perform corrections in case the images taken have not been merged correctly.
A second concept is using a digital camera in combination with a manual microscope. Digital cameras which are connected to a manually operated microscope (without a motor-operated positioning stage (cross stage)) and corresponding imaging software, are known technology and widespread nowadays. Image and data management system for pathology nowadays comprise interfaces in order to combine individual images from digital cameras directly with the findings or the electronic file of a patient.
Depending on their equipment, these “manual” microscopy systems usually comprise white light (backlight) illumination, higher-quality systems also comprise phase contrast and/or fluorescence illumination. However, usually only individual images but not large-area-regions can be acquired and documented at high a resolution. Therefore, there is need for an improved approach.